


While It Lasts

by jaes_doe



Category: CIX, MAGNUM (Korea Band), Treasure 13, YG Treasure Box (TV)
Genre: 1930s, M/M, idk what else to put so yeah, train
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-08-20 15:14:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20229943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaes_doe/pseuds/jaes_doe
Summary: "If only I could turn everything we’ve been through into an mp4, I would and I will always play it on repeat. "





	While It Lasts

**Author's Note:**

> A prompt made for #YGTB_AU_Prompt - #Rewind
> 
> Previously posted on @mashi_uu (Twitter)

A seething mass of humanity formally dressed — men in dark fedoras and double-breasted overcoats and women in solid colours or subdued prints long dresses that had ruffle sleeves and a slim cut down the hips, ending with a flair at the hem — chattering in loud voices over each other's and adding on to the unbearable noise level were the clunking and screeching of the train engine.

Everyone was almost shoulder to shoulder, bumping against one another as they scrambled across the hard-cobbled stone floor of the train station, leaving no personal space for self.

Sitting on an oak bench that was situated away from the middle crowd in the station was a man in his mid-20s. Like other men, he too, wore a black fedora that covered his chestnut brown hair and an inner white blouse along with a black double-breasted overcoat. With one hand clutching his leather brief case and another taking off the fedora from his head, his eyes scanned the busy train station.

Then, he heaved a heavy sigh. _I shouldn't have agreed this._

As the man was about to search his pants' pocket for his cigar box, an approaching voice called out his name, disrupting his plan for a quick smoking session. "Hun! Come on. The train is departing soon. " The woman grabbed his wrist and pulled him up from the bench. Once again, the latter was dragged back into the sea of people.

"Slow down a bit, let me just put on my hat. " Seunghun gently loosened the grip with his free hand that was carrying the brief case. With his eyes fixated on his wrist, there was no way he could see where he was going. Just then, as anyone would expect, a figure bumped hard into his shoulder and Seunghun stumbled back a few steps, his hand now free from the lady's grip.

Seunghun furrowed his brows as he searched for the person whom he got rudely bumped into only to meet a shorter male, dressed in a navy lounge suit along with a checkered brown and white tie, in front of him. The taller eyed the latter from head to toes then proceeded to tilt his head, slightly confused by the fashion sense of the latter’s.

The smaller male returned the gaze and they maintained eye contact for a moment before he lowered himself and retrieved the brief case that was lying on the ground. "I supposed this must be yours? " He handed it to the still-confused man standing just two feet away from him.

"For goodness, Hun! Let's go. " The lady's voice returned and knocked Seunghun back to senses. He quickly took the brief case from the smaller, forgetting to thank him in the process of rushing.

As Seunghun got dragged farther into the crowd and away from the smaller, he tip-toed, eyes rummaging the pack of people for the person whom he forgotten to give gratitude to. After a few tries, his eyes caught a familiar pair of alluring hazelnut brown eyes staring straight back at his. This time, he made a small nod in hope that the smaller male would recognize it as an act of appreciation for his help.

"This will be your sleeping compartment, sir. " The sleeping-car attendant led Seunghun down the train corridor, passing by multiple sleeping compartments before arriving to his — just three compartments before the last one.

"The compartment of your companion is in sleeping-car no. 3 as per requested. " The attendant flung open the door of the compartment, revealing a room with luxury interior design along with inlaid wood marquetry. "Please do not hesitate to ring for assistance if needed. Bonne journée (Have a nice day), sir. " The attendant bowed and left Seunghun alone in his compartment.

Seunghun gazed around the room before removing both his hat and outer coat and hanging them on the wall hanger. Then, he carefully placed his brief case on luggage rack that was located just above the large two glass panels window before making himself comfortable on the large sofa.

He looked out the window as the train engine kicked into motion, pushing the train down the track and soon, the outside was covered in black smoke.

As much as Seunghun wasn't excited for what was coming his way, he was at least glad that he got to experience a train ride in this exquisite train — and that was all thank to Nara, his female companion that was with him just minutes ago.

Nara was an Opera singer and she was invited to perform in Venice. To fence off any unwanted suitors during the after-performance event, she had asked Seunghun, her good friend, to accompany her for this trip and to be her pretend-lover

While admiring the scenery outside the window, the door of his compartment suddenly flung opened without a warning causing Seunghun to whip around, wondering who the uninvited guest was only to find the smaller male whom he just met at the train station, standing at the entrance with confusion flickering across his face.

"Erm... compartment 10th. Am I at the right place? "

Seunghun stood up and walked towards the door before stopping in front of the smaller, "Yes. But I don't recall booking a shared compartment. " He furrowed his brows once more as he searched the corridor for the train conductor, "Please excuse me while I ring for assistance. "

Seunghun retreated to his compartment and pressed the assistance button that was fixated on the wall, just besides the light switches.

Minutes later, the train conductor came and Seunghun explained the situation, hoping that everything was a mistake, and that the compartment he booked wasn't a shared one.

But he was wrong. The compartment was indeed, a shared one.

Realizing his own mistake, he bowed to the train conductor for causing unnecessary inconveniences and to the smaller for causing confusion.

**An hour had passed** since the compartment got its second guest. Seunghun and the smaller male had yet to introduce themselves as they sat opposite each other with only a small foldable table separating them.

Awkward silence filled the air as both stared out the window.

Seunghun didn't expect he would be sharing his compartment with a stranger. He imagined this train ride to be just him enjoying his alone time in his compartment, drawing the beautiful scenery outside the train.

But that was all ruined by a mistake he committed.

Seunghun averted his eyes from the window as the train passed a dense misty forest. At the same time, the smaller male followed and both met eyes again.

"I should introduce myself. " The silence was finally broken when the smaller male spoke up. "I'm Takata Mashiho, " Mashiho held out his hand for a handshake which Seunghun accepted, "Pardon for the sudden intrusion earlier on. "

"No, you shouldn't apologize for my mistake. It was my fault to begin with. " Seunghun assured the smaller male. "I'm Kim Seunghun. "

Both exchanged a polite smile and the silence resumed afterwards.

Slowly but surely, Seunghun had attuned to the presence of the uninvited guest who was sitting in front of him and often times, he would make eye contact with the latter, not failing to give a small nod along with a smile to acknowledge his presence.

**As the second hour approached**, Mashiho got up from the sofa and made his way out of the compartment. His exit made the taller male sighed in relief and his tense muscles relaxed themselves under his skin.

The awkward silence was truly tormenting for him.

Not long after, Mashiho returned and his new look earned him a curious look from Seunghun. "That's an eccentric yet nice hairstyling you have there. It almost looks like a comma... " His hands moved to his own hair that had a conservative cut unlike the smaller male, pointing out the part that resemble a comma, "...this part right here. "

Taken aback, Mashiho sent out a nervous chuckle, "I guess you can say I don't really like following the trend. "

Seunghun read his concerned expressions and immediately regretted what he had said, part of him afraid that he had come across as a judgemental person.

As an artist, he simply loved the unique hairstyle.

_Something that was out of the norm._

**The third and fourth hour passed** **in a blink** as both gentlemen chatted over the afternoon tea. Seunghun had slowly opened to the stranger he just knew, and they were now on first name basis.

During those two hours, the topics they touched on ranged from their favourite tea, hobbies and things they did in their spare time to the current politics and world affairs — Though Mashiho kept silence throughout the whole politics discussion since he wasn't that interested, and that made Seunghun laugh in disbelief. Mashiho was the first man he knew in the year 1932 who wasn't interested in and had just a slight knowledge for world affairs.

Upon learning each other's occupation — Seunghun was an artist and Mashiho was a singer —, an endless bickering between the two of them began when Seunghun started teasing Mashiho to sing him a song while the smaller male requested the taller to draw him a portrait of himself. Soon enough, the awkward silence in the compartment was replaced with constant soft giggling and chuckling.

**At the fifth hour**, the train came to a stop as the train conductor assisted the passengers that were getting off Lausanne.

Seunghun, who had been chatting away and having the time of his life with Mashiho, suddenly recalled the existence of his good friend, excused himself and exited the compartment. Seconds after, Mashiho followed suit and exited after Seunghun, hoping to get some fresh air and ease the numbing pain in his lower half caused by long hours of sitting.

Strolling down the corridor of sleeping-car no. 5, Mashiho couldn't help but wonder where his compartment mate could be going given how the latter excused himself with such hastiness. The smaller set his gaze on the taller's back and his feet subconsciously took the same footsteps as Seunghun's, leading him past the door and into car no. 4.

As Mashiho got into the next car, the sudden sight of Seunghun in the arms of a woman sent him reeling backwards, unable to comprehend what he had just seen.

_So, he has a lover, I see._ Thoughts went through his mind as Mashiho decided to make his way back to the compartment. _But why did I run away? Now I feel like I'm guilty of something even though I'm not. Pfft._

The train engine kicked off again as the last few passengers quickened their pace and boarded the train. Mashiho rolled up his sleeves and checked his watch, _it's been 30 minutes huh?_

Just like that, **the fifth and sixth hour passed**.

It was perhaps...

...the slowest two hours for the both.

Sat on the sofa in the quiet compartment, was the smaller male who was lost in his thoughts, mind wondering when the taller male would return to his side and save him from this suffocating silence.

Sat on the sofa in the loud compartment and with the scent of wine and strong perfume lingering in the air, was the taller male who was tired from all the socializing he had to do as Nara's pretend-lover, his inner self dying to return to his safe heaven and be surrounded with the smaller male's laughter instead of the non-stop boring babbling he was in now.

**When the eighth hour approached**, the sun had set, revealing the starry and cloudless night sky. As the small gathering in Nara's compartment slowly came to an end, Seunghun stood up, all ready to make his way back to the person who was on his mind this whole time. But right before he exited the compartment, a hand stopped him and Seunghun turned around only to receive Nara's wink-a signal.

"We should have a dinner together. " The director and his wife invited both Nara and Seunghun, and to Nara, this opportunity was too great to be missed. She glanced at Seunghun doe-eyed and the latter internally sighed. Honestly, he was someone who couldn't give 'no' as an answer... especially if it was a request from a good friend of his.

_Ahhh... but Mashiho_. Though Seunghun was smiling, it didn't quite hide his bitterness.

Throughout the 8-course meal dinner, Seunghun couldn't help but continuously checked his watch and counted the minutes he had been separated from the smaller male. Despite that, he never failed to show respect by occasionally nodding his head and giving a small smile even though he clearly wasn't listening to the conversation.

While Seunghun was keeping up with his pretence that he was truly enjoying the conversation, a figure just a few tables diagonally away from theirs caught his eyes.

His smile dropped almost immediately upon recognizing the unknown figure.

It was Mashiho.

Seunghun tried to get a clear look but was unable to as the waiter made his way to Mashiho's table, blocking the smaller male from his sight though the former could still get a glimpse of the smaller male's gesture. The taller saw Mashiho held out his hand at the waiter, indicating that he was done.

He only had an appetizer.

Mashiho stood up from the chair as the waiter began clearing the plates and his eyes coincidentally met Seunghun's. He nodded and with a soft smile that didn't reach his eyes, he left the diner car.

Somehow, Seunghun felt a sudden urge to chase after the smaller male. Afterall, they had been apart for almost four hours.

But he couldn't.

_Just one more course._ He consoled himself.

After what seemed like forever, the sweet 'lovers' bade goodbye to the VVIP couple and Seunghun was finally free from his fake role — at least for tonight. He let out a huge puff and turned to Nara who was just besides him. "So? That's all? "

"Yes! That's all for tonight. " Nara beamed and pulled Seunghun into a friendly embrace, "Let's go! We should treat ourselves to a bottle of refined wine. "

Though Seunghun would love to celebrate his friend's successful networking, there was one place he needed to be in. He kindly rejected Nara's offer and exited the diner car, oblivious about the red mark that got accidentally left by her lips on his collar during the embrace.

The taller reached his compartment in no time and he stood in front of the door, fixing his outfit and tidying his hair before opening the door.

Alerted by the sound of opening door, Mashiho glanced up and his gaze automatically set itself upon the mark on the taller's collar. He became swamped with a heavy feeling of unease and the knot in his stomach grew heavier, but he managed to force a smile.

He didn't quite know what he had gotten himself into. This was supposed to be just the usual traveling — with no hard feelings, etc.

"Hey, welcome back. "

Mashiho cleared his throat and took a mouthful of chocolate cake followed by a sip of the Port wine from glass before returning to what he was doing prior the arrival of the taller male.

"Thank you. " A smile played across Seunghun's face as he settled down on the sofa. He loved seeing how the latter rested his head on his right arm, fingers tapping rhythmically on the wooden table while the other hand continuously moved to write on the notebook.

"What are you writing? " Curiosity grew in the taller male as he saw how serious Mashiho was. His wandering gaze drifted from the latter's face to the notebook he was writing on.

"Lyrics. "

"Song lyrics? "

"Ya. "

Mashiho paused and peeped up, "Do you want me to write a short song for you and your wife? "

The last word caught Seunghun off-guard, his tongue tangled up.

"W-wife? "

"Ya. The lady that was with you for dinner. Is she not your wife? "Mashiho averted Seunghun's eyes and put his focus back on his notebook. "Not trying to pry into your private life but the lipstick mark on your collar kind of gave it away. "

Upon hearing that, Seunghun twisted his neck around to check his collar and was flabbergasted when he found out there was indeed a mark. His eyes widened and he turned to face the smaller male. "This is—this is not what you think. "

His reaction earned him a chuckle from Mashiho, "Come on, don't be shy. " Even though he was openly teasing the taller, on the inside, part of him was breaking up as each sentence left his mouth. "A true gentleman doesn't hide his relationship. "

Unable to bear the teasing and the fact that he got misunderstood, Seunghun decided to reveal the true relationship between him and Nara.

"Look, Mashiho— "

"HAHAHAHAHAHA! What on earth? " Seunghun's revelation had Mashiho laughing hysterically at the former's sufferings. "So, like... you, being a good friend and someone who can't say 'no' to a request, agreed to this whole lover act and hence, you got to do all those lovey dovey gestures to each other. Not to mention, you must attend an after-performance party. Gosh, I feel bad for you. "

Seunghun let out a sigh and leaned back onto the sofa, eyes rolling at Mashiho. "Great. Now I regret revealing all these. "

After regaining his composure, Mashiho took a napkin — provided by the attendant when he served the dessert to the smaller male — and wiped away his tears. He too, leaned back crossed arms and continued, "But why aren't both of you together? She seems like an elegant lady with great personality. Not to mention, the aura she gives off is pleasant. "

Seunghun scoffed at the compliments Mashiho was giving to Nara, "Well... we've been friends since we're young. So, we're practically siblings. "

Mashiho's stare focused back to the taller, the smaller male now had a smirk on his lips and the next few words he said broke two hearts into pieces. "Then... why not introduce her to me? "

Seunghun's gaze became guarded upon hearing those words coming out from Mashiho. He held his breath behind pursed lips before a stern 'no' came out of his mouth and this was the moment Seunghun realized how jealousy was such a strong yet disgusting emotion to have.

Meanwhile, Mashiho noticed the sudden change in the air around them and realized that he had touched a nerve. _So, he has feelings for her after all..._

With a lump in his throat, the smaller male straightened his back and cleared his throat before he hung his head low, fingers playing with the pen he had been holding since minutes ago. "Sorry, I took it too far. " He trailed.

**Thirty minutes passed** just like that with both sitting in solemn silence — gazing out the window was the taller male; working on his lyrics was the smaller male.

**As the clock struck forty past eight**, both males checked their watch in unison and that same gesture they coincidentally made led them to finally had eye contact with each other after the awkward incident — though Seunghun broke it after seconds, his pride didn't allow him to forgive Mashiho that easily.

The smaller male gently laid the pen on the table and his troubled gaze went back to the taller's face before drawing a deep breath. "Do you mind being my audience as I sing a small snippet of a song? "

Seunghun turned his focus back to Mashiho and immediately softened at the latter who was staring at him with wistful eyes. "Sure, I'd love to. "

Upon hearing that, a smile surfaced on the smaller's face and he cleared his throat once more. Seconds later, the room was filled with a sweet melodic voice that mesmerized the taller male so much that he caught himself falling even harder than he expected for the owner of the voice.

_♫~I'm used to the maze between us_   
_I can't bear it_   
_Have a feel, so sweet_   
_Like the awkward first wine we had_   
_It's bitter and painful but_   
_I will hold them fully in my eyes_   
_And let you go like the way they fall from my eyes_   
_I'm drunk on you_   
_I'm drunk on this night_   
_In the memory of you being mean to me_   
_I'm wandering in this memory looking for you_   
_I'm just gonna forget you~♫_   
_— WINE BY SURAN_

With a drag on the last note, the song ended.

"So... do you like it? " Mashiho asked as he took a small sip of the Port.

"Very. " Seunghun leaned forward and clasped both of his hands together as he rested them on the table, his lips curved into a lovable smile. "The song is rather... bittersweet. "

For an instant, Seunghun noticed how tinted the cheeks of the smaller were but decided to dismiss them since he thought it was probably the wine doing its work.

He liked the thought of him being the sole reason behind those flushed cheeks though.

"Anyway, since you've showcased your voice — which is, by the way, a great honour for me I'd say — I'll draw a portrait of you in return. " Seunghun clicked his tongue and proceeded to retrieve his drawing materials: sketchbook and pencils, from the brief case that was stored on the luggage rack.

The taller crossed one leg over the other, ankle over knee and rested the sketchbook on raised calf.

"Choose a comfortable pose and don't move afterwards. "

Right after Seunghun told the smaller on what to do, the latter chuckled, seemingly amused by the domineering side of the taller.

"What are you laughing at? Come on, decide on a pose. " The taller furrowed his brows while he rummaged his stationery case for the charcoal pencil before finally emerging with the one he always used.

"Are you done yet? " Seunghun looked up only to find a pair of soft hazel-glass eyes — that were rimmed with naturally long and soft-looking eyelashes — staring straight into his.

"Yes. " Mashiho replied as he sat there with his upper half of body leaned forward, cheeks rested on his hand and lips slightly parted.

_On a second thought, this is probably the worst decision I've made since now I must endure him staring at me for hours straight._

"Alright, let's start. " The taller heaved out a huge puff and began his sketching, carefully stroking lines after lines while ensuring his hand does not smudge those already drawn lines.

Occasionally, Seunghun would glance up before returning his focus to the sketchbook.

First, his hair.

Next, his eyes.

Then, his nose.

Finally, his lips.

There were times where Mashiho would fidget in his pose, hoping Seunghun wouldn't notice it, though the latter always did in the end and that resulted in him getting an earful from the serious artist.

"You moved again. " Seunghun hissed.

"No, I didn't. "

"Yes, you did. "

"Erm... no. "

"Your chin is lowered by 1 cm as compared to before. "

"Alright, fine. " Mashiho surrendered to the meticulous Seunghun and adjusted according to the latter, "Is it done now? "

"No. " Bothered by the slight misalignment, Seunghun dropped his sketchbook and pencil on the table and stood up, deciding to fix the pose himself. He leaned over the table and reached out to hold the smaller's chin between his thumb and index finger. His cold touch sent shivers down Mashiho's spine as the smaller male tried hard to hold his breath in, slightly alerted by how close the taller's face was.

Still absorbed in the fixing, Seunghun grabbed the hand of Mashiho and adjusted his palm, then he proceeded to rest the latter's chin on it. After a few more touches, the artist was contented. He clapped his hands together then lay them on the table, unintentionally trapping the smaller male between his arms.

"Perfect. "

Seunghun's attentive gaze rested itself on the smaller's palm and chin, himself being proud of his own amendment.

Without realizing, his gaze travelled from the chin to the slight parted plump peachy lips. The sight of it sent the taller male into the abyss of lust, confused with the chaotic feelings that had become dormant in him.

_"I can't stop thinking about kissing you. "_

Seunghun blurted out his thoughts, only realizing what he had said seconds after.

Dumbfounded by the sudden confession, Mashiho searched the taller's startled face for the answer to his question — _did he really mean it?_ He secretly hoped that the answer was 'yes' because he too, longed for the feeling of having the taller's lips on his own. As he was about to reach out to hold Seunghun's face in his hand, the latter retreated to his seat.

"My apologies... that was very uncivilized of me. " Seunghun apologized, still taken aback by what just happened.

Overwhelmed with a sudden feeling of strong desire, Mashiho took the last sip of the Port from the glass and lifted the table lock, causing the table to fold back to its original state — now dangling on the wall of compartment. Those objects that were placed on the table were now scattered on the carpet floor.

Then, Mashiho stood up and moved towards the taller male who was confused by the former's action. "Mashiho, what are yo— " Before Seunghun could finish his sentence, he was cut off when the smaller male rested both his knees on the sofa besides the latter, straddling him.

Mashiho brought his fingers up to Seunghun's lips and ran his thumb over it. He grabbed the chin of the confused male and slowly lifted his head so that their eyes could meet. Not removing his penetrating gaze from the latter's face, Mashiho said under his shallow breath, _"Say 'yes'... and I'll do it. "_

Seunghun knew exactly what Mashiho meant and his heart raced at those words.

Say 'yes' and he would kiss him.

That was what he wanted.

That was what he needed.

That was what he longed for — a kiss from the stranger he met eight hours ago.

All these sounded ridiculous to ears but they were the true feelings of him.

Immediately after a 'yes' was heard, Mashiho leaned in and pressed his lips softly against Seunghun's while tilting his head just slightly to the side. Soon, their tongues entwined in a slow kiss. The sweet aftertaste of the Port in the smaller male's mouth sent Seunghun further into a heady trance, hypnotized with all those new sensations he'd been feeling.

They pulled away for air after seconds, both breathing fast. The couple locked eyes for just a moment before Seunghun wrapped his arms around Mashiho's waist — just underneath the blazer — and gently pulled him in for another round of kiss — this time more intense than the previous one.

With each attempt, the kiss got better and Seunghun couldn't help but felt how Mashiho was smiling in the middle of the kiss.

While the taller male continued caressing and exploring every inch of the smaller male's body, Mashiho moved his hands from the taller's chin to his neck and hair, rubbing them with affection. Then, he broke the kiss and moved on to plant soft butterfly kisses down his neck before burying his head into the taller male's neck and gently grabbed the latter's hands, placing them back to his sides as he intertwined his hands in the taller's.

The second Mashiho kissed the spot right below the earlobe, Seunghun arched his back in pleasure and a moan escaped his lips, causing the smaller male to break into a smile. The sound excited Mashiho, knowing just how much the taller had yearned for his touch as much as he had for the latter’s.

**The ninth hour passed** with them both drunk in each other's warmth, intoxicated by the scent of one another.

As the train slowly came to a stop, Mashiho pulled away and rested his forehead on Seunghun's, hands still caressing the latter's neck. They gazed into each other's eyes and stared deep into each other's soul.

_No words were needed._

When the train had completely came to a stop, the arrival announcement for Milan was made by the train conductor. Mashiho ran his fingers through the taller's hair and sighed, "It's time for me to go. " and he stood up, stumbling for a few steps before regaining his balance.

"Wha— wait. You're leaving? " Seunghun followed Mashiho and stood up from the sofa, reaching out to hold the smaller male's hands, "I thought your destination was Venice. " He fell silent and at that moment, Mashiho was certain he saw something in the taller's eyes — Was it sadness? Regrets? Or was it disappointment? Perhaps, all three of them.

"No. " Mashiho smiled bitterly.

"Will we see each other again? "

"Sadly, those who meet must part at some point. "

Mashiho lowered his head, afraid of letting Seunghun see his tear-brimmed eyes and afraid of seeing Seunghun with melancholic expression — because if he did, he knew he wouldn't want to leave.

This was the first time in his travelling history that he felt such a strong desire to stay.

_If only he could._

Seunghun noticed how much the smaller male was shuddering and he pulled him into an embrace, hoping it would calm the latter. "I'm sure we'll meet again... " He trailed off as he planted a kiss on his forehead.

It was a lie. He wasn't 100% sure, but that was what he hoped for — that they would meet again.

Face buried in the taller male's chest, Mashiho mumbled, **"If only I could turn everything we’ve been through into an mp4, I would and I will always play it on repeat. "**

"Mp4? " Seunghun pulled away from the hug and cupped Mashiho's face in his hands as he lowered himself to the latter's eye level.

A tear escaped and skimmed down the smaller male's cheeks, "It’s nothing. "

With one last kiss on the lips, the couple parted.

Mashiho exited the train and landed his feet on the cold hard cobbled stone floor. He turned and looked back over his shoulder at the sleeping-car his compartment was in and found Seunghun gazing straight back at him. He stayed at that same position, wanting to spend just a few more seconds before the train left, leaving him alone in the dimly lit station.

Mashiho made his way out the station and into the main street before taking a turn at a corner. As the time approached **ten o’clock**, he closed his eyes and soon, he found himself in an alleyway upon opening his eyes, just south of the bustling Hongdae district — modern pop songs could be heard from all four sides.

He slowly unclutched his palm, revealing a sliver 'S' cuff button.

"...But I guess, maybe those who part will return someday. "


End file.
